


little princess mari

by proof_of_ownership



Series: age is just a number [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, chat is like 15, his is just going to be a pile of fluff, i saw fanart and just had to, marinette is like 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proof_of_ownership/pseuds/proof_of_ownership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine Dupain-Cheng just recently gave up being ladybug to raise her daughter with her husband.</p><p>And Adrian just recently became chat noir and seeks her guidance.</p><p>He tries to find her but in the process stumbles into a 10 year old Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little princess mari

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go young Marichat fluff

Chat climbed down the hatch of what was supposed to be ladybugs house. "god I hope this is her house." He said to himself as his feet hit the soft carpet.

He looked around at the pink walls. "w-who are you?" A small voice asked. He face went pale and his head snapped in the detection of the noise.

He saw a young girl sitting up in her bed. "i-i-I am Chat Noir." He said trying not to panic. "W-why are you in my room?" The girl questioned. "well princess I'm looking for my partner ladybug." He said and gulped. "Why would she be in my house?" The girl questioned.

"Marinette honey who are you talking to?" Her mom called up the stairs. Chat looked at her begging for her to not blow his cover. "no one mom." Marinette replied. She looked back at chat and whispered. "are you a superhero?" She asked excitedly.

He smiled. "that I am princess." She smiled really wide. "cool."

He looked at Marinette. Her hair was raven black and went past her shoulders. She had freckles and big blue bell eyes.

"i must leave it is time for princess to be going to sleep. See you soon Marinette." Chat said and climbed out the trapdoor without another word.

\--------------------------------------

"alya do I have to hang out with you and your boyfriend?" The 10 year old whined to her best friend.

"yes you, me, Adrian, and Nino are hanging out." The older girl replied.

"which one of them is your boyfriend again?" Marinette asked. "Nino. The one you've met." The 13 year old girl said as they walked around the corner to see the two 15 year old boys waiting for them at the bus stop.

"hey alya." Nino said and took his girlfriends hand. Marinette shifted uncomfortably and tucked some of the hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear.

"hey Adrian dude come meet alya and her friend." Nino called to the blonde boy. Adrian looked up from his phone and say Nino holding hands with a girl with glasses and dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. They he shifted his gaze to the girl beside her.

It was the girl from last night. The color drained from his face as he prayed to god he wouldn't recognize him without his mask.

He walked over to them and turned his gaze to the girl with glasses. "alya right?" He asked cautiously. She just nodded and smiled. He turned on his heel slightly to look at Marinette (that's her name if he can recall correctly). He was about a foot talker then her and had to crack his neck down to look at her.

"and you are.....?" He asked waiting for her to reply. "M-Marinette." She stuttered out as blush crept to her cheeks. He smiled and shook her hand. "nice to meet you Marinette I'm Adrian." 

She sent him a nervous smile. Marinette leaned over and whispered something in alya's ear that the boy could not decipher. The girl looked at her and chuckled and leaned over probably whispering what the young girl just said to Nino. He laughed and pat Adrian on the back.

"so what do you girls want to do today?" Nino asked. Alya smiled. "we could go to that little shop that sell those smoothie things." She suggested. He looked at Adrian. "sounds good." The blonde replied.

When they got to the shop alya insisted she order for all of them. No one wanting to argue with her let her. They sat in a booth against the window. Marinette slid in next to the window and Adrian slides in after her.

Nino sits across from Marinette. "so how old are you exactly?" Nino asked the younger girl. "......10....." She said barely above a whisper. He just nodded.

Alya came back shortly and placed all the drinks down in front of them. Alya set an orange looking beverage in front of Marinette and Adrian and a red one in front of Nino and herself.

Marinette took the orange slice and stuck it in her mouth and smiled a wide smile. "aww twins." Alya said and motioned for Marinette and Adrian to scoot closer together so she could get a picture.

The girl took out her phone and snapped a few quick,picture before Marinette contorted her face in disgust and took the orange from her mouth.

"its sour." Is all she used as an excuse.

They sat like this for about two hours until Marinette got a call from her mother telling her to start to head home.

\--------------------------------------

Chat had to find ladybug. He needed her help. He knew she lived in that house. He was planning on finding her and talking to,her the night before but he must have run into her daughter.

He sat on the balcony to the house again. Debating whether or not to go in. He needed ladybugs assistance but he didn't want to run into Marinette again.

Why did she have to be a mom. Why did she have to leave him like that. Why did she not help understand what was needed. This all could have been avoided had she given him the answers when needed.

He quickly and quietly opened the hatch. He started to climb down the stairs. "what are you doing back here?"

The small voice started him so much. He turned in the direction of its owner. Marinette stood there next to a book shelf in the red silk nightgown from the night before.  
Her hair was down,past her shoulders once again.

He gulped thinking up a quick excuse. "I herd from an anonymous sources that my princess may need some saving.

He bowed formally. "and I shall be you night in shiny black leather." He said as he snapped back up.

Be folded her arms as a slight smirk played at her lips. "oh so I'm your princess now? We have only met once." She said and took a step closer. "how do I know you are really who you say you are 'Chat Noir'?" She asked wiggling her fingers like quotation marks around his name.

"well I guess you'll just have to trust me." He said and smiled. "but that's the thing. I dont." She said and took a step closer. 

He gulped and stepped back. "well I guess that my source was wrong. See you soon princess." Chat said and started to climb up the ladder and glanced at her before leaving entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is super short and I apologize I just wanted thus out before I went to sleep


End file.
